


one of the many adventures of HiddenSneker going in the same fucking direction for three hours, 1st edition

by Multifandom_Otaku



Series: kinnie kingdom oneshots????? more likely than you'd think. [2]
Category: Kinnie Kingdom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kinnie Kingdom SMP AU, Rated T for beeping Language, hidden got lost, hidden was dumb and went in the same direction for three hours, this is about 1000 words of just adhd madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku
Summary: aka the best fic title ever to exist in the Kinnie kingdom SMP au.
Relationships: None, n/a
Series: kinnie kingdom oneshots????? more likely than you'd think. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979675
Kudos: 2





	one of the many adventures of HiddenSneker going in the same fucking direction for three hours, 1st edition

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a post hidden made about going in the same direction for three hours because adhd and distractions
> 
> now in book form.

When hidden wanders off, it's always because of one of two reasons: either she needs more resources, or she got distracted and is now going to be walking in the same direction for the next three hours, picking up things that they just think are neat.

The story I'm telling you is about the second reason because the first reason would be boring as fuck to both write and read. 

we will be moving on from that though because this story is about hidden, not me talking about how this would be boring if i talked about hidden getting resources, even though it totally would be. Even then, this kind of boring cause this is literally just me writing about hidden walking one direction and finding cool stuff.

I'm getting off track, aren't I?

yeah, i am.

ANYWAYS.

but this story starts a few days into the server. everyone is at a good start, merlot was found (see the last story for more details on that specific incident) and rejoined the group and they all got started on their mini bases. 

all of them had also collectively been churning out content for their channels quite regularly, and it was already boosting their sub count. jumping from maybe 30 to 40 subs that weren't in servers or smth with them to 200 subs.

but for today, hidden wasn't recording anything, and there wasn't anyone else on the server, save for an AFK merlot.

so, with nothing better to do and nothing to focus on, hidden immediately got distracted by a bee cresting the hills a few chunks away. this was but the start of the three-hour journey in a singular direction. 

she followed the bee back over the hill, and stayed at the hive a few minutes, just watching the bees before there was yet another movement at the edge of her peripheral vision.

it was a pack of wolves going into a spruce biome that encompassed all that she could see in front of her.

she immediately sauntered off, saying goodbye to the bees and then crashing headfirst into the spruce biome.

she wandered around the biome, picking berries and chopping trees when a flash of orange bolted out from under a tree that she had just walked past. a fox scurried away from her, squeaking. 

she, doing the completely normal thing that every other sane person would do, chased after it. ok maybe not what a sane person would do per se, but it was the normal reaction when there were little to no consequences to any action. except maybe death, cause that was definitely a thing in Minecraft. and hey, she has to be at least the slightest bit unhinged from being around us for this long. I doubt any sane person could leave with their sanity completely intact after spending over half a year with this bunch of hooligans. and yes, i, the narrator, am a part of this bunch of hooligans. 

but chasing a fox is hard work, but hidden wasn't about to give up. or that is, at least, until she chased the fox to a beach that encircled a warm ocean. and what did that mean? well, it meant that hidden did an oopsie and decided to jump in without any preparation on how to keep the air in her lungs. 

but it was totally worth swimming up over and over again because she found so many cool fishes! they were all different colors and hidden just thought they were neat, so she used up all her buckets and just grabbed a whole bunch.

this was then followed by her getting distracted back to shore by some smoke and she just disappeared back into the forest without a trace. she followed the smoke to a spruce village, untouched, thankfully. 

The villagers were all normal, thankfully. the last village they found was a zombie village, which sucked because they had to kill all the villagers. all the loot was pretty bad as well in that last village, so it relieved her to no end when there was some awesome loot. 

Hidden marked down the coords of the village, the intent being to transport the villagers into a trading hall that was going to be the center of the shopping district. The trading hall was gonna share a building with a library, an enchanting station, and a nether portal hub. Said building required a shit ton of spruce wood because spruce wood is superior to every other wood type in the game. That's common knowledge though.

But hidden continued on from the spruce village, checking and doublechecking the coordinates they wrote down because being overly sure that you wrote down the right coords, and even then not being sure because ✨anxiety✨? that is what a cool guy does, obviously, and we all have cool guy syndrome here in Kinnie kingdom. 

Hidden wandered around a bit more, not focusing on just one thing until she noticed that she was in a completely different biome. they were in a,,,, flower forest? oh man, aster would love to see this. 

This was about an hour in? I couldn't tell you, and neither could Hidden because everyone in the Kinnie kingdom server has a terrible sense of time. could have been fifteen minutes (though very improbable, as hidden had enough of a grasp on time to guess that it had been at least half an hour. ) or it could have been two hours already. Hidden, once again, didn't know. 

But something interrupted this thought, as something new shot past her face. An arrow. she looked up at the sky, and sure enough, the sun had already set. Furrowing her brow, she started towering and soon built a secure little base. she placed a torch down and pretty much went AFK.

She couldn't do much in the way of Minecraft, i mean, she was stuck in a one by one space. all she could do was hold shift and do something else while the night passed and it was safe enough to come down again. And so she decided to doodle. 

however, that ten minutes (?????? huh?????????) sped away faster than she thought, as the clanking of burning skeletons soon pulled her back to the game.

she waited till the skeletons died to break down her little tower, grabbing the loot as she walked away. hidden picked some flowers, knowing that aster would probably like the flowers. i mean, aster ran a flower shop, so of course she'd like them.

but now, hidden realized that she had been gone for like, an hour and that she should probably get back home.

cue the two-hour-long trip back, accompanied by a lot of detours. and by detours, i mean a lot of detours. that's why it took two hours to make her way back, why else would it take about twice the time to get back to her base if it weren't for her getting off track all the time.

tl;dr: hidden went "oo! shiny! for 3 whole fucking hours and got really fucking lost.

**Author's Note:**

> shenanigans everyone. this is what'll happen on the smp, me being afk, everyone else being gone and hidden being fucking lost.


End file.
